


🥗

by Alana



Series: EAD2020 Jokes Arts [3]
Category: Cabbage Guy
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Other, Traditional Media, filthy smut, on the citrus scale this is a cabbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-10
Updated: 2005-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/pseuds/Alana
Summary: OHHH, MY CABBAGES~~~~ 💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦💦
Relationships: Cabbage Man/Original Cabbage Character(s)
Series: EAD2020 Jokes Arts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601134
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	🥗

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notthedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/gifts).


End file.
